Two Teen Lovers
by zorcak
Summary: I decided to write a story about my two friends, Jimmy and Madeline.
1. Chapter 1

JimmyxWill

The first time they ever saw each other was in the 2nd grade. When they had first met the idea of them two ever being together was one of the farthest things from their minds. How ever as the years grew more and more,and their past started to add up, the first time feelings were noticed between the two was a mere 10 years later. That night wasn't anything special, just another time the two of them were hanging out like old friends. Playing videos games,blasting their favorite music and dancing with each other the only way friends could. Then an idea was bestowed upon the secret couple, they had always dreamed of laying out under a full moon in the middle of a field,but had never been able to do it,at least until now. With sheer joy and excitement they both dashed towards jimmy's truck,revved up the engine and made off like bandits in a getaway car. After driving for several miles and getting towards the open planes, they decided to begin their quest to find the perfect spot to moon-gaze. They found one not even several seconds after their search began. The truck turned from the road and made its pathway to the field, then after having reached the middle,the truck engine was killed, the doors opened and closed shut. With a sleight of hand jimmy whipped out his keys, and locked the truck for safe keeping. They then proceeded to make their way towards the the very center of the vast wind-waked prairie grass island that was their own. At first they were wrestling playfully and in a kiddish manner, but then then stopped rolling and laughing for a few seconds. Then they both look into each others eyes,their hearts were pounding with excitement, this is the moment they've both secretly been waiting for. Slowly moving in, hearts continuing to beat faster,and faster, until the lips seemingly meet in a moment of pure bliss, as time stands still they hold their position as the sparks fly, yet seeming to part for a mere moment and gaze into each others eyes. Mesmerized by the enticing glances of one another our lovers pull, until they know the moment has come. Their true feelings have been unlocked and all of their desire is wanting them to go farther. So they meet again,and again, continuing down the path of love and bliss. Quickly jimmy begins to remove will's shirts, yet he is first caught up in the body that she posses. He has always been quite fond of her for this reason, always commenting her and getting to know her body better then she knows it herself. He has written her things that she has taken to heart, such as comparing her to that of angels and having beauty only that she could wield, such one that makes all of the goddesses desire to be her. However now he has a chance to explore into regions he has only dreamed of,and he doesn't want to mess this up. So as the ecstasy continues to flow he grabs the base of her shirt and begins to move upward, snaking up her body until with a final tug, he pulls it completely off without missing a beat. Now as she has become shirtless, she wishes the same upon him, so the first touch of his shirt triggers past memories. These past memories are those of times that she has tried to "sneak" glances at him without his knowledge. She remembers when they went swimming years ago and how he looked then, and to see him now was a dramatic change. She remembers him always having a flat stomach, but just recently she has seen his exposed torso. He had just finished working out as she had walked in the door at his house, he hadn't noticed her yet so she took advantage of the situation. As he continued to preform his ab routine she was astonished by what she saw, something every girl wanted on a guy, a six pack. Now blushing a little she could feel things she knew were there, but hadn't brought up because of fear. Her breathing became more rapid as she felt a moist sensation between her legs as she continued to stare, but her concentration was broken when she realized he finished and quickly went to sit and calm down. He then came over to greet her and said he didn't hear her come in, as he wiped sweat from his brow. She explained she was sorry that she didn't say anything,which was ok with him because things probably went the way he wanted them to in his mind. He then proceeded to tell her he would return shortly after a quick shower,she just nodded and he walked towards his destination. When she heard the shower begin and him step in, her mind raced with ideas and fantasies about him. More and more her heartbeat began to quicken and the moist sensation between her legs returned except in a more considerate amount this time. She slowly began to move her hands towards her dripping legs, but then she heard to shower become quite. As swiftly as she moved her hands she retracted them as well, hoping as to that he wouldn't the little puddle of liquid left behind in her spot. Little did she know it would be the first thing he did notice,and the last when she left a while later. However now, her fear of him seeing was in the past,and she was ready. She began the same process on him that he did on her, grabbing his shirts and removing it in complete sync with themselves. As they pushed the boundaries more and more articles of clothing were removed with such extreme precision and dexterity,it seemed to be instantaneous for them both, however their long night had just begun. Slowly and in a very pleasuring manner he began to move his hand towards her dripping wet vagina, and he started to rub on the outside like he was a natural. However this was his first time at this, so he made several mistakes, but to her, they were all victories. With each movement he made on her, with each motion he carried to her body, got her closer and closer to the ultimate pleasure. Yet she did not accept this gift without returning one to him as well, she began to make her way down his rock hard abs till she grabbed it, his penis. She was inexperienced as well, but made it seem like she knew exactly what she was doing. She began at the base of the shaft and proceeded to make and upward stroking motion and oppositely a downward stroke until she had found a rhythm. He felt the pleasure she was bringing and decided to venture forth with her as well, he stopped locking lips and wrestling tongues to move his head towards a different area, her breast. He began groping them n a small manor and heard her gasp in the combination of fingering and groping. He grabbed her left breast and pulled it towards his mouth,then began to suckle on the erect tit. Sucking and sucking he continued, until she thought she would try her mouth at something. She pulled her hand away from his stiff erect penis, and opened her mouth wide as getting ready to receive, then she motioned her head towards his penis,until it was completely in her mouth. At first she had trouble because of her inexperience and his length, but after a few up and down motions she became acquainted to it and rather enjoyed the feeling and taste. So she continued to go up and down, up and down, she could hear him basking in the endorphin rush and pleasure throughout his body. After several minutes he and her were ready for the final step in excitement, it was time for them to start making love. She slowly pulled away and reading herself for him to be inside of her,as they repositioned themselves, they could feel each others love for one another. Finally the time had come, after half an hour, jimmy positioned himself to penetrate will. They were both nervous to the point of almost passing out, yet, they continued on this pathway of lovemaking. Several time he had to try to aim his penis directly towards to hole, as to get a feel for what he was doing, he started to move forward towards her soaked vagina with his rock hard,stiff penis. He slowly begun to penetrate her and she started to scream because of the pain,since being a virgin her wall was untorn and this was very special to her. Once he had torn through and the blood ceased from her vagina, he began, slowly he begun to rock back and forth, back and forth. They were in the standard missionary position as of now for the basic need of the moment. After while she begun to scream with pain not, but that of which can only be done by pleasure. He was sliding his penis in and out of her like a veteran, then they remembered hearing about other ways to make love, he told her about something called karma sutra. It was an ancient love making technique that has been around for a thousand years. He remembered how to position looked like and soon the quickly adjusted. Each one of them had a leg in the air opposite of the other. Jimmy had his left leg in the air and will had her right. This is the first time they could clearly notice the height difference between themselves. This did not stop them front loving making, this instead gave them more positions then normal due to jimmy's height of six foot two and will's height of a mere five foot seven. So jimmy begun the motions of which he had just done, back and forth, back and forth until she begun to shake a little. Jimmy was confused and didn't know what was happening, for he did not panic because he sensed all would be fine, so he continued. Will, having been breathless for several seconds began to let out moans and small scream as she began to have an orgasm. Jimmy felt as if he could continue for a while longer and will had no problem with him going on at all. For several minutes after her first orgasm, will had yet another, and then not even a minute later another. Now they switched positions for the final time. On a nearby hay bale will was up against it with her back towards the bale and her front towards jimmy. Several minutes after they begun this position jimmy had to announce he couldn't continue any longer and was about to cum. She told him that was ok, because she was beside her self with blissful pleasure and giggling. He had gone on long enough, he couldn't take it anymore, with one final thrust he released all that he had inside of her and had finished what had been years that were leading up to this moment. They both laid beside each other in a state of pure love, holding hands, after looking upon the moon a for a few seconds more. They had three words to say to one another, I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

JimmyxWill second

A week has pasted since that magical night had been shared between them both. Everyday you would see them together, no mater where you went, you would find them. The same old way as well, she would be grabbing his right arm and cuddling up next to it as they walked anywhere. Tonight was a big night for them, its was big because it was their first official date, and they were both ecstatic about it. All their friends heard the past week was how great and wonder the other was, and everyone was extremely happy they finally found each other. During the date he treated her to the best fast food money could buy, she didn't mind, just as long as she was with him everything else didn't matter. After their filling dinner they went to the local movie theater. Back before their first time,when they were just good friends, they had been talking about how they both wanted to see this new movie that was coming out soon. So they started to plan and pick a day, and unannounced to them in the past, it would be their very first date. They laughed and the messed around with each other in the movie theater at times, and then at other times they were making out in the back row. After the movie they both left smiles on each others faces and were laughing harder then they were during the movie. They decided on what to do next with their night, for they had no curfew and could do as they pleased. So yet another moonlight night has befallen our lovers. after seeing a film they both had been dieing to see,they decided to take a drive. This drive was similar to the last, however tonight, our couple is bound to see the gorgeous city scape on bareback mountain. The town is rather small and can quickly be crossed thanks to the truck jimmy possesses. On their way to the view point of the mountain,will has an insatiable urge to start the sex early tonight. At the point to where she can no longer take it, she grabs jimmy's pants and begins to unbutton them, he is baffled by where she is going-seeing as they have only made love just one time- but see explains to him what is going to happen. He prepares to drive the final stretch while in the beginning stages of sex. She unzips his pants and pulls them down towards his knees, she cant help but giggle at the sight of his smuppet boxers that she has always adored. After the sleight hesitation she proceeded to pull out his already hard penis. She opened her mouth and fit it tightly around the penis as she had done the week before, jimmy began to let out sighs of relief for the pleasure he was receiving from his lover. This continued for merely just seconds more as they were rapidly reaching their destination. As they approached she removed her mouth from his penis and instead started stroking up and down, up and down, until the car came to a complete halt. Finally he was able to focus on her,as she climbed on top of him, jimmy begun to rub up and down her legs with his hands on the outside of her skinny jeans. Jimmy then removed the jeans just before swiftly removing her blouse, he began to rub will's vagina until he could feel her juices begin to flow from her vagina. After minutes of this, she removed all of his clothes and he removed her remaining bra and panties, this is the point of the night they had been waiting for. As they were stimulating each other they opened the door and kept continuing the make out until the had reached the bed of jimmy's truck. At first the simply stood there and began to get ready for what was coming next, the sex. Jimmy had will's body pressed up against the tail gate. He then began to grope her boobs and rubs her tits until they were fully erect, ad when this moment came, he knew it was the signal to proceed. So he grabbed will by the waist and began to pull her back towards himself, he had to aim once again sine this is still new to him, but he found the vaginal hole and began to penetrate. She squealed just as last time, but yet instead of pain for the first penetration, it was pure pleasure. He then grabbed her with one hand on the waist and one hand groping her 34 C size breast. She was enjoying as much of every moment as he was, so he started to go a little faster. When he increased the speed he also increased the number of times he would hit her G spot, so as having been hit many times, the G spot produced one of several orgasms that she would have tonight, and the party just got started. For several more minutes he continued in his blissful rocking of back and forth, back and forth. She then told him an idea, she got him to stop for a moment as they rushed to lower the tail gate and then she got on top of the laid down structure. Her plan was for him to make love to her while she was sitting on the end of the tail gate, he had no objection on the matter and went back to what he had been doing. The difference now was that the two lovers could look into each others eyes. He could look into will's ocean like blue ice eyes, and she could look into jimmy's cool calming forest like green eyes. For several seconds they felt as if they were one person but separate people at the same time, staring into the soul of another, holding nothing back and letting pure love flow. After being struck with a loving trance by eyes, the couples then starts locking lips while making love. The two can hardly get enough of each other and press themselves as much as possible against each other for the most intimate effect. For what seemed like an eternity for them was just several minutes of love producing sex, so they decided to try yet another position. Will had thought jimmy should take a break from all of his rocking and relax while she did some of the work. She grabbed him by the hand and tugged to let him know to stop and get up there with her. Now in the back of his truck she told him to lay down and relax,she would handle the rest. So he laid down in the back of the truck bed and enjoyed every minute of it. Will had gotten over jimmy and started at his mouth, making out for several lip locks and then slowly pulling away and moving downward, until she had gotten to his stiff penis. She then grabbed and stroked it several times and then opened her mouth as she went down to get a mouthful, she did this several times until she looked up and saw the pleasure she had brought to her lover. She had one more thing in mind that he would die over if she did, so she did it. When she pulled away from his penis, he propped up on his elbows to see what was going to happen next from his girl. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was doing the very thing he had just thought of her doing, riding his penis. She had repositioned herself so her legs were on either side of him and she squatted down, grabbing his penis and guiding it towards her vaginal hole. Once she had found the magic spot she began to dip up and down as if she was sitting and then going to stand, but she didn't leave out of the range of his long, erect penis. She had found this to be very pleasurable to both herself and jimmy, so she sped up her movements and thus producing the second of her three orgasms. For a while she continued this until she begun to tire, jimmy had seen this and so pulled her on top of him and they went back to making out, both of them still wanting to continue the sex they stopped for a few moments to recover from the 30 minutes already been spent on this love making alone. He then flipped her over and proceeded to do the missionary position as he had done previously, with his hands on both sides of her, he performed a push up motion but every time he had achieved a perfect hit on her G spot. And not long after beginning the missionary, he told her he was about to finish, she had no objection, but her response was a smile and a kiss. At that moment he couldn't take it anymore and released all that he had inside of her, and then just seconds after he had cum, she had her third and final orgasm for the night. Both exhausted and restless, the couple relaxed while watching the clouds move in the starry night sky, they got dressed and back into the car, and it was back to what it has been with the, since the first time. As jimmy started up his truck and put it into drive, there she was wrapped around his right arm, cuddling it and enjoying every second they were together.


End file.
